Warriors Gone Crazy
by Skystar16
Summary: What happens when the Warrior Cats eat one too many leaves of catmint? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's Skystar, and I have been reading a lot of Warriors parodies on Fanfiction and Wattpad*, so I decided to make my own. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from the original Warrior Cats. Only the made-up ones.**

The sun spilled over the horizon, casting its golden rays upon the Forest. Birds chirped, fluttering around the trees, singing their songs of joy and happiness. And in the ThunderClan camp, things were getting quite heated.

"MAH CHEESYPIES!" Screamed Lionblaze, ducking behind a rock up on Highledge. Lionblaze aimed a rifle at Dovewing down below.

"NO THEY ARE MAH NUMNUMS!" she screamed back, nailing him in the eye with a pistol. She did a triple back flip, landed in a split, and ran off into the forest, holding her precious cheesypies and giggling madly.

Lionblaze fell to the ground, sobbing madly. Jayfeather came shooting out of his den.

"CODE 12,786, SECTION CHEESYPIES, PARAGRAPH 4, IF A CAT HAS SUFFERED FROM LOSS OF CHEESYPIES, IMMEDIATE SURGERY ON FACE IS REQUIRED!" screamed Jayfeather.

Lionblaze shot up, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"NO, MAH BEAUTIFUL FACE!" he screeched and shot off into the forest.

Jayfeather chuckled and said "Works every time" he padded into his den.

"Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out" sang Squirrelflight, dressed up in bling and controlling the DJ station and scratching the records.

Bramblestar started break dancing and Poppyfrost started shaking her hips to the tune.

Thornclaw wolf-whistled and yelled "You got it, Poppyyyyyyyy!"

Berrynose growled and started dancing with Poppyfrost.

Soon it was a full out dance party in ThunderClan, with tracks like Boyfriend by Justin Bieber and the like, although all the toms passed out during that particular track.

"I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale" sang Sandstorm softly into the microphone. Everybody started slow dancing.

Surprisingly that particular song went by interrupted.

A white tom with black spots walked into the camp, holding a cart full of catmint. The cats screamed and ran towards it. The white tom with black spots stood in front of it protectively.

"No!" he yelled.

"But Dalmatianspots," whined Bramblestar.

"Money first." He stated simply.

Bramblestar handed him 50 mice, and rolled the cart away, giggling madly. He distributed it evenly. They resumed their dance party, and Jayfeather started selling catmint filled pies, for 100 mice each. They sold like hotcakes. Because they theoretically were.

'I Knew You Were Trouble' came on next. The she-cats lined up and took turns singing verses. Sandstorm led and sang the majority, cuz she was like the Taylor Swift of the Clan.

Firestar floated down from StarClan and started doing the conga. Everyone joined in.

"CUZ I TOLD YOU ONCE NOW I TOLD YOU TWICE WE'RE GONNA LIGHT THIS UP LIKE ITS DYNAMITE!" sang Berrynose. Everyone fainted from shock because Berrynose was a horrible singer. Then they resurrected when Gangnam Style came on.

They all started doing the dance.

And then it happened. Cloudtail's dream. PIES started falling from the sky. Cloudtail screamed and started crying and catching pies in his mouth.

And then a chariot made of pies swept down from the heavens, driven by a purple panda. The door opened in the back and a beautiful gray she-cat with green eyes and a pie tattoo on her back. All the toms started drooling. And their mates slapped them.

"Hello, my faithful subjects. I am Piequeen and I shall be your queen. I shall eventually choose a Cheeseking, to rule by my side."

The toms went crazy and started screaming, 'PICK ME PICK ME!'

"DJ GOT US FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN!" Cloudtail sang, only to be slapped by Brightheart.

The cats, who by this time were pooped after their party settled down to eat fresh-kill. All the males, of course flirted with Piequeen. The she-cats huddled and made a plan.

Squirrelflight plugged her iPod into a huge speaker system, and put on what else, but Taylor Swift's Better Than Revenge.

Sandstorm lip-synched; because of course Firestar was flirting with Piequeen too. The she-cats danced to it too.

After that song was over, they played; you guessed it, ONE DIRECTION! Hahahaha, you knew it was coming!

The toms screeched and covered their ears. Piequeen, who happened to love them, went over to the she-cats and started dancing with them.

The high-pawed and continued dancing.

Over the music, Piequeen yelled, "You know, I kind of was getting tired of toms falling at my feet wherever I go."

The she-cats cheered. After the 5th 1D song ended, the toms came crawling back into camp.

Suddenly, Mistystar rode in on a turquoise unicorn.

"SLAP FIGHT!" She yelled. Everybody cheered and proceeded to slap everybody in camp. Their slap fight included knives, screaming and the occasional pie from the ones that fallen from the sky, which somebody discovered, that if taken a bite out of first, were explosive when thrown. So that resulted in some injuries.

10 hours later, the cats were pooped, and they were sitting down and doing random stuff. The elders were playing cards; the warriors and apprentices were swimming in the pool, and the leaders and the medicine cats were torturing Dark Forest cats, in the torture chamber Bramblestar installed for his last birthday.

But what were the kits doing, you ask? We shall find out soon. Hehe…

**Hey guys, did you like this chapter? I promise I will update my other story very soon. *Also I have a Wattpad, check me out, my name is TheSilverCat. I just started a while ago so I don't have much. Also I will give a virtual plate of brownies to anybody who can tell me what song the line 'I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale.' And my explanation for the all the songs that were featured in this chapter, I was listening to Pandora, and those songs came on, so ya... Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and if you review I will give you a Piequeen plushie! **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, **

**PIEQUEEN PLUSHIE TO SOFTWHISPER OF SHADOWCLAN! I have also decided to feature her in a future chapter, if she likes. So, if you wanna be famous… REVIEW! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

So what were the kits up to anyway? The kits who had been in the nursery after the Dark Forest Battle, had all been apprenticed. And since all the cats that ever lived had been resurrected and lived in their camps again, _Ferncloud _was back. So since she gives birth to so many kits anyway, and with the side effects of catmint, her last litter had consisted of 10 kits. Their names were:

Troublekit

Sugarkit

Minecraftkit

Flurzykit

Prettykit

Trampolinekit

Lollipopkit

iPhonekit

iPodkit

iPadkit

Troublekit was the leader of their troupe, always leading them into trouble. Sugarkit and Lollipopkit were twins, both loved sugar. Minecraftkit loved Minecraft. Flurzykit was just a little bit off the rocker than normal, even with the effects of catmint. Prettykit was extremely pretty, and all the toms drooled after her. Trampolinekit carried a trampoline wherever he went. iPhonekit, iPodkit, and iPadkit, were born with the named devices.

So anyway the kits were setting up a prank to play on all the older cats. Troublekit stood in the middle of the other kits and drew something in the sand with a stick, with his hand on his hip. In two seconds the kits had assembled a giant catapult. Then, iPadkit got on eBay and bought a GIANT water balloon. A helicopter flew over them and dropped it on their head. They cackled and shot off to the lake. They filled it with water and placed it into the catapult. They aimed and fired!

It landed with a SPLOOSH on the ThunderClan cats. A lot of yowling came from the camp, and the kits shot back to camp. The older cats surrounded them, growling. Prettykit pushed the other 9 kits back and tried to look as cute and innocent as she could. The whole Clan awed. And all was forgiven. Because it was KARAOKE NIGHT!

Squirrelflight stepped up to the stage. She tapped the mic and started to sing.

"You see me standing there  
and act like you don't know me  
But last night you were calling me  
saying you want me"

"ROUND AND ROUND!" screamed the crowd. And Squirrelflight started jumping up and down. She finished the song and Sandstorm walked up.

"I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22! Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you. You don't know about me! But I'll bet you 1, 2. Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22."

Everyone cheered and she sang every song she could remember by Taylor Swift. After which Karaoke Night was over, it was Dance Party time.

"BABY BABY BABY OHHH, THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE!" The record played. Bramblestar went over and smashed the record. The toms cheered. Ferncloud took over as DJ because Squirrelflight wanted to dance. Want U Back played.

Squirrelflight walked up to Bramblestar and started dancing around him, waggling her hips and snapping sassily. Ashfur grabbed her and they started dancing. That seriously ticked Bramblestar off. He growled and grabbed her and started making out with her.

Ferncloud held up a sign. "INNAPROPRIATE FOR KITS!" she screamed.

Piequeen clapped her paws and they were transported to a wedding in Rome.

Squirrelflight screamed and kissed Brambleclaw, slipped rings on each other and jumped into the canal.

And so was the end to a happy marriage.

**Did you like? Once again I was listening to Pandora. LOL. Anyway, please review, it's really appreciated, and you get a Piequeen plushie and you get to be featured in the story!**

**-Skystar16 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! PIEQUEEN PLUSHIE TO THEDOCTORINCAMELOT AND JENNA! TheDoctorInCamelot will be featured once I get a warrior name from them (I don't know if they are he/she). Jenna is a guest, because there is no link to her profile, but she should join! Anyway, Softwhisper of ShadowClan is being featured in this chapter! Yay! That offer still stands!**

ThunderClan got back to camp after Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's wedding, when they were greeted by a huge mass of cats they didn't know. They were divided into 4 groups.

Randomness: Trollkit, Buckkit, Beerbelly, Lolkit, Santaclaws, Picklepie, Cheesenose, Rocketblast, Dragonpoke, Waspaggravator

Prettiness: Sparklefur, Shimmerpelt, Angelfoodcake, Darkstar (Leader of GrampaClan), Birdwing, Swannose

Awesomeness: Donutlover, Donuthater, Awesomepie, Falconcall

Randomness, Prettiness and Awesomeness:Softwhisper!

So since all of the new cats had arrived, Bramblestar decided to have a contest to prove stuff. Softwhisper, who was to be the host, because there was no question she was the randomest, awesomest, and prettiest cat ever.

"Hello, and welcome to the annual Warrior Cats Competition! Today we are having 4 groups. They are RANDOMNESS, PRETTINESS, AWESOMENESS AND CUTEST LOVERS. But first the contestants have a week to prove to the Clan, that they are any of these categories!" She said poofing onto the stage in a silver dress.

"The contestants will state what category they are going for before or after they do whatever they are doing to prove they are worthy of that title. That is all." She finished, clapping her paws and poofing everybody back to the camp.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Screamed Bramblestar. Every cat from all the Clans, even the kits rushed to sit in a circle.

"I am starting!" declared Sandstorm. Everybody looked at her expectantly. "Firestar. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" he said bravely.

"I dare Firestar to lick a potato, and start singing Gangnam Style in front of a Twoleg." Everyone gaped.

Piequeen clapped her paws and summoned a Twoleg. Firestar did the dare, and the Twoleg keeled over, unconscious. Everyone laughed hysterically. Piequeen teleported the Twoleg away. Firestar looked around.

"Tigerstar! Truth or Dare." He shouted.

"Dare! Who do you think I am?" he said. Firestar giggled like a little girl.

"I…Dare…You…To…Sing… Good Time if front of all the Clans!" Firestar said in between laughs. Tigerstar turned red, fuming and embarrassed in front of all the cats.

Tigerstar got up on stage and mimicked a girly voice. And sang it. All the cats were on the floor laughing.

"I will get you back for this Firestar!" he yelled, and dramatic lightning flashed across the sky. Then the cats decided to have another dance party for Firestar's birthday. Squirrelflight got up on to the DJ station. She first played Forever and Always, so Firestar and Sandstorm could have a slow dance. The crowd quieted, and the spotlight shined on them. They slow danced to the music. And then things started to get wild.

"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!" the music blasted. The cats jumped up and down. And somehow, the kits had gotten into a 3 ton shipment of Red-Bull. We will come back to that later. But for now, Softwhisper the Queen was dancing to Call Me Maybe.

"GO SOFTWHISPER GO SOFTWHISPER!" The crowd chanted. She smiled and sat upon her Throne of Donuts.

Back to the kits. They had somehow also found 4 8 ton bottles of neon ketchup. They aimed it at the crowd. They had four different colors. Green, pink, yellow and orange. They squirted it out. The cats thought it was neon paint and partied harder. But then, the cat in charge of neon paint during parties, Hazeltail shrugged and said. I don't know anything about that. Apparently they were planning on doing the neon paint later. Then some cat licked it and yelled 'This isn't paint! It's ketchup!'

All stares were turned towards the kits, who were looking in a corner, looking cute and innocent. Their glares turned into smiles, as they realized neon ketchup would make their party better. Jayfeather sold some for $3,000 a cup. Some genius cats drank it and had glow in the dark mouths.

"Love me, Love me, say that you love me" the record came on.

The toms, surprisingly danced along with it.

"This is the only good Justin Bieber song!" Firestar explained.

After the party, they all gathered around the fresh-kill pile for Firestar's birthday cake. He cut it, and the knife hit the bottom, so he grabbed the nearest she-cat, which Sandstorm made sure was her. They started making out. The cats flash-mobbed to You Make Me Feel around them. Snow started falling on them, making the scene even more romantic.

"Oh what the heck!" screamed Sandstorm, and she started flash-mobbing with them. Firestar shrugged and joined in.

**Hey guys! You like? Anyway review! If you don't I will stalk you. Just Kidding. But seriously, I really want more reviews! I want to know how my story is!**

**Skystar16**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So there is **_**another **_**Piequeen Plushie for TheDoctorInCamelot! She is awesome, totally check out her profile, and she is going to be featured in this chapter, because I found out her Warrior name, which is Icespirit. I love that name!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**Pouncefire: Sure I can add your cat to the story. I was actually looking for more cats! Thanks!**

Lionblaze attached a mini-bus sized can of whipped cream to a tree overhanging the leader's den and a similar-sized bag of marshmallows. He aimed the whipped cream at the fresh-kill pile and split the bag of marshmallows, pouring it on top and spraying the whipped cream. The cats ran out of their dens and started dancing in it, licking the whipped cream up, and they made a humongous trampoline out of whipped cream for the kits.

"That was Lionblaze for the category randomness!" he yelled and dove onto the trampoline. He jumped about and then got off after a bit.

All of a sudden a she-cat walked into the camp and clapped her paws, poofing everybody to a stage. She was in a silver sequined dress and white heels.

"Hello cats! Welcome to the first annual Warriors Idol! I am Icespirit, and I am going to be your host. The judges are going to be the 4 ancient leaders, Thunderstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar and Windstar and I will be the tiebreaker if need be! If you are performing, please go backstage now, and pick out your costumes and then come back and sit down. I will distribute tomatoes now. For throwing at horrible performances." She smiled as a huge stampede of cats went backstage and came back after a couple of minutes.

"Okay let's get started! First off we have Leafpool, Nightcloud and Crowfeather performing Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend'!"

In walked Nightcloud in a schoolgirl skirt and a white shirt and red glasses. Crowfeather then walked in, following Nightcloud, wearing a leather biker jacket and ripped black jeans. After them Leafpool walked in, wearing an all black dress and a black wig.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"

Leafpool sang and Nightcloud sang right back. And Crowfeather just stood there, looking torn.

After the song was over, the crowd cheered. Thunderstar pressed the heart button on the desk in front of him. So did Windstar and Riverstar, and it took Shadowstar no hesitation to press the double heart button. The performers bowed, and walked out.

Icespirit got back up and took the mic. "Next up we have Poppyfrost and the Crew singing 'Naturally' by Selena Gomez. A group of about 6 cats walked up including Poppyfrost. The rest were toms, including Cloudtail, Berrynose, Foxleap and Reedwhisker. They set up on stage. And then Poppyfrost started to sing.

"You follow what you feel inside  
its intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm, it comes naturally"

She sang and the crowd went wild and then the special effects went off. Thunder and lightning flashed through the stage. She finished and applause went off. All judges gave her one heart. Next was Sandstorm, with a bunch of dancers.

"Please welcome Sandstorm singing '22' by Taylor Swift!" announced Icespirit.

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22, everything will be alright if you keep me next to you!" she sang in a perfect imitation of Taylor.

"It feels like one of those nights!" she repeated over. The cats sang along. She danced with her dancers which were the Troupe of Dancing Kitties. Their story will be told later.

"You don't know about me but I'll bet you 1-2" she sang and finished. The crowd went wild! Each of the judges gave her 5 hearts except for Windstar who gave her 4 hearts.

Icespirit got back up on the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Next up is Spottedleaf singing 'Better Than Revenge' by Taylor Swift.

"She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge"

Spottedleaf sang. Everyone cheered. She pointed at Firestar and winked. All the judges gave her 3 hearts each.

Icespirit got back up.

"Next up we have… Sandstorm again? With I Knew You Were Trouble? Ok I guess it's her then." She said puzzled.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in! So shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been. Till you put me down." She sang pointedly at Spottedleaf. Once she was done, the judges gave her 6 hearts each.

Icespirit got back up.

"Next up we have… Spottedleaf again? With We Are Never Getting Back Together?" she said, puzzled once more.

Spottedleaf got up on stage and started to sing.

"We are never getting back together!" she sang. The crowd milled about looking bored. The judges gave her an 'X' each except Shadowstar; she gave her a double 'X'. Everybody was getting bored.

Soon enough there was a whole Taylor Swift battle going on backstage because, security decided it was getting boring and drove Sandstorm and Spottedleaf offstage.

And that was just part 1.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked! So I may not be updating till next Wednesday because I have a religious festival tomorrow a continuation of it on Friday. We are going lots of places on the weekend so probably won't get to update there. Monday I have a class-thingy and on Tuesday I am going to my friends house all day. So yeah, sorry for the long wait. But that does give you guys' time to review. Also you can submit a cat for this story if you would like!**

**Skystar16**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh. My. God. You guys are so amazing. 12 reviews? Ok so I decided to update because I just couldn't keep away from FF. I also want to organize reviews and Piequeen Plushies. **

**Softwhisper of ShadowClan: 2 reviews and 2 Piequeen Plushies. Submitted character Softwhisper.**

**TheDoctorInCamelot: 3 review and 3 Piequeen Plushies. Submitted character Icespirit. **

**Jenna: 2 review and 2 Piequeen Plushies.**

**Pouncefire: 2 reviews and 2 Piequeen Plushies. Character Pouncefire being processed. **

**Guest: 1 review and 1 P**

**Leader of the Wolves: 1 review and 1 Piequeen Plushie**

**Destiny Willowleaf: 3 reviews and 3 Piequeen Plushies. Character Winterclaw being processed. **

***Destiny Willowleaf, I don't get the part in Winterclaw's bio about the Call Me Maybe Afro Circus sabotage thing. Can you explain that?***

**On with the story! **

Warriors Idol Part 2

Icespirit walked back up on to the stage. "Welcome back to Warriors Idol! First up we have Sorreltail with Come and Get It by Selena Gomez. The cats started dancing as she sang to it. When she finished she got a single heart from all the judges but Windstar, she got an 'X'. She shrugged and walked out.

Icespirit got back up. "Next up we have Squirrelflight singing 'Ours' by Taylor Swift.

"So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine." She sang. Tears shone at the edge of her eyes. She was singing about Brambleclaw.

Every cat in the crowd was crying and the judges were too sentimental to go on, so they deemed Squirrelflight the winner.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super short chapter! I am so sorry I am very busy! But wait! There will be a Warriors Idol 2 one day! So that will come in the future! Also I need ideas for my story. I am at a complete loss for ideas, so once I get an idea 9from you guys, or my own brain) I will type up another chapter! So sorry again for the short and late chapter!**

**Skystar16**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! 17 reviews? Thank you so much! I got some great ideas last chapter so I decided to write this. I love my reviewers, and this chapter I promise, will be quite interesting! Muahahah. Anyway, we have 2 new characters this chapter and I just realized nobody answered my trivia question from chapter 1, so whoever does, gets 2 Piequeen plushies! So here, you go! **

"So call me maybe, DADA DADA DADA circus!" sang a white she-cat with a black claw pattern on her right eye.

"I love it!" squealed Shadowstar. "7 Hearts Up! Who are you anyway?" she added.

"I'm Winterclaw! I was randomly teleported here by a person known as 'The Author'"

A squeal came from the crowd, and a ginger shape came flying out of the crowd of cats. Winterclaw and Squirrelflight had a sis-hug session.

"We're BFFS!" they squealed together.

All of a sudden a disco ball came out and the cats started dancing to songs. And then a golden chariot descended from the heavens, carried by potatoes.

A cat stepped out.

"All hail Pouncefire, the Potato Prince!" he yelled and all the cats fell to their knees. He scattered catmint all over them, and all the she-cats eyes turned to hearts. They started falling at his feet, asking for his number. Cinderheart was among them and Lionblaze got mad.

He walked up to Pouncefire. Pouncefire looked him up and down and punched him in the face. Lionblaze ran into the corner, crying and sucking his thumb.

Icespirit screamed, "I like cheese" and flew away with Nyan cat. The toms cried, because they lost their idol.

"LAZAR POINTER!" yelled Firestar and started bouncing after it. Soon it was chaos, with every cat around the lake following, except Sandstorm, who was providing music entertainment.

"I hate that stupid old pickup truck, you never let me drive!" she sang as Dustpelt drove in with a monster truck. In the end the LAZAR pointer disappeared and they started flash-mobbing to Gangnam Style.

And that concludes part 1 of LAZAR pointer madness.

**Hey guys, did you like? I know it was short, but with school coming up soon, I'm in rather a frazzle. So as soon as I get over my stress, I will be back to longer chapters!**

**Skystar16**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MI GOD. I logged onto Fanfiction this morning and screamed. 33 REVIEWS!? I literally screamed. My mom came running into my room to see what happened. Oh my god, you guys are the best reviewers ever! I love you! In 24 hours, I had 16 reviews more than what I did yesterday. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I also got a bunch of OC's and it will take some time to introduce them all, but I promise you, they will all be put in at one time or another. Also, I got a couple requests for longer chapters, and I thought that would have to wait, but NO. You guys need longer chapters NOW! You guys inspired me to write more, because you are the best reviewers ever!**

*** TailGatomonX3, what is the name of your last OC, his name got cut off?* **

Part 2 of LAZAR Pointers

Firestar scurried around camp, following the LAZAR pointer. Sandstorm came over and slapped him back to sanity.

"Firestar, LAZAR pointers was last episode, not today!" she screamed.

Firestar cried and cowered in the corner.

"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm" sang Spottedleaf, as Firestar blubbered in the corner.

A curtain fell over the cats and opened, revealing a golden she-kit with green eyes.

"Hi! My name is Sunny!" she squeaked and everybody awed. And then another cat strolled into camp.

"My name is Wildheart. My only quality is awesomeness" he said and sparkles fell on him. Everybody bowed to him.

"DANCE PARTY!" Firestar yelled. Cinderpelt walked up on stage and took the mic.

"Cuz when you're 15 and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them!" Cinderpelt sang. She finished the song and walked off. The cats danced to 1 Direction's Up All Night, and that was the only song the tom's didn't mind of 1 Direction's.

"I have pies!" Piequeen announced waggling her hips. All the toms came running.

"Hmm, because, I want to be friends with Jayfeather, instead of being his mortal enemy, I'll give them to him." Jayfeather's face lit up, because he and Piequeen used to be mortal enemies. He gobbled up the pies and all the toms frowned and Piequeen. Some even started sobbing.

She just smiled and said "3-2-1".

BOOOOM! Apparently Piequeen put a nuke in the pies. Jayfeather resurrected, cuz he's awesome like dat.

And soon it was an all out brawl between Piequeen and Jayfeather. Cheesypies, the occasional knife and screams were included.

"You should've said no!" sang Sandstorm.

And some random tom called Guitarplayer played a long, loud riff.

And so continued the epic battle.

**Hey guys, so I hope you liked and please review if you did. Also, while I was typing this, I had an idea, that whoever is the 50****th**** reviewer on this story, can help me write a chapter of this story over PM! And if you are the 50****th**** reviewer, please say the phrase 'I like Cheesypies' And please don't lie, one of my good friends has had that experience on FF before, although I don't think that my lovely reviewers would ever lie!**

**Skystar16 **


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys, so sadly this isn't an update, but it is some answers to questions I had in my reviews. So, cheesypies are just basically pies made of cheese. And somebody asked whether the OC deal was still up, and it totally is! I just need maybe 1 or 2 chapters in between to process them, and how to incorporate them in the story. So don't lose hope! And also, I have a few ideas for a serious warriors FF and I was wondering if you guys think I should do it? I most probably will! I will probably add a chapter Monday. If not definitely Tuesday. Thanks for your support and reviews! **

**Skystar16**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I have been busy and all, so here you go! Lots of reviews please! **

"Presenting Animekit, Nyankit and Jokekit!" yelled Firestar, waving his paws wildly. Animekit was boredly studying her claws, bobbing her head to a song playing on her blue and white headphones. She pulled them off.

"I am the Queen of Anime! And nobody shall challenge that!" she said.

The second kit, Nyankit, smiled maniacally and shot cookie lasers at Tigerstar.

"AAAH COOKIES! TOO MUCH GOODNESS!"

"I am the world's top cat DJ, and nobody shall challenge that either!" he said. All the cats bowed down to him.

Jokekit just put an atomic whoopee cushion underneath Bramblestar and blew up the Clans. Then they resurrected and Jokekit straightened his tuxedo.

The cats all gaped.

Nyankit played the song 'You Make Me Feel'

All the kits flash-mobbed and the adults went skydiving off the High-Rock.

"Attention! I have had one new kit! His name is Cheesekit!" yelled Ferncloud. Everybody ignored her until Piequeen realized the kit's name.

"Cheeseking! He shall be my king!"

Bramblestar, although sad that he couldn't be Cheeseking, sped up Cheesekit's aging process in the Atomic Pie Maker.

The wedding was to be next week because Piequeen needed to pick up a dress for it.

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22" sang Sandstorm. She danced on the karaoke stage.

"It feels like one of those nights!" she continued.

Everybody did the wave and they flash-mobbed as Sandstorm sang it perfectly.

Dalmatianspots walked back into camp, pulling a dragon on a leash.

"Hey kits! Your order is here!" he yelled. All the kits squealed and handed him 300 mice and leaped on. The dragon flew up into the sky and rested on a cloud.

"Hey does this thing have a disco mode?" Prettykit asked prettily, jabbing buttons on the dragon's back.

The dragon started playing disco songs and shot back down to the camp.

There, Purdy ripped off his fur to reveal a white disco suit and a rainbow afro.

He did the disco. Everybody died, because it was horrible. But then they resurrected. Cuz they're awesome like dat!

**Hey guys! Hope you liked! Also if I missed any OC's, please tell me! I'm a little bit disappointed about last chapter because I didn't get that many reviews. But I hope I will this chapter! And also please promote my story on other websites that you have joined, I will thank you a bajillion times! **

**Skystar16 **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and keep it up! Remember our deal about the 50****th**** reviewer! That should motivate you guys. So this chapter I am giving a dedication to my loyal reviewers.**

**Thank you so much for motivating me to write this story, **

**Softwhisper of ShadowClan**

**TheDoctorInCamelot**

**Jenna (Guest) **

**Pouncefire**

**Destiny Willowleaf**

**TailGatomonX3 **

**Fishfingersandcustardat221b **

**These are my top reviewers, and there's a bunch of people called 'Guest' so I don't really know what to say there… Awkward :3 **

"3.14159" chanted Icespirit over and over. Sandstorm, just about the only sane one rolled her eyes and walked up onto the stage and started to sing.

"We'll sing hallelujah!" she sang melodiously.

All of a sudden a huge cake fell from the heavens.

"HALLELUJAH!" screamed Sandstorm and fell upon the cake.

It sat there in all of its regality, sun shining upon it, cat bites on it everywhere. In 5 minutes flat all the cats from around the lake obliterated the cake and a she-cat stepped out from the center who was identical to Piequeen, except she had a cake tattoo on her back.

"Hello everybody! I am Cakequeen! I challenge my sister, Piequeen to a skydiving, bullriding, TV watching, pancake eating and awesomesauce making competition." She said, pointing an accusing finger at Piequeen.

"Fine, O sister of mine! But we get 3 days to prepare!"

"If you can see that I'm the one who understands you, been here along so why can't you see, you belong with me, you belong with me." Sang sandstorm, breaking up the quarrel

Everybody started dancing and Jayfeather flung catmint at the crowd.

"Oh I remember, driving to your house, in the middle of the night! I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry!"

Firestar grabbed her and they made out in the middle of the crowd.

Ferncloud held up her sign.

"INNAPROPRIATE FOR KITS!" she screamed.

Nyankit got up and went to the DJ platform.

"Finally, I can dance without having to be DJ!" Squirrelflight said.

In the corner, Donutlover and Donuthater were having a war.

Donutlover slapped Donuthater with a donut. Donuthater slapped Donutlover with a banana.

"I would catch a grenade for ya! Throw my head on a blade for ya!" sang Bramblestar.

Squirrelflight fainted. And then woke up cuz she's awesome like dat.

"The way you love me!" sang Sorreltail and Brackenfur smiled at her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

The Clans awwed and Ferncloud huffed and dropped her sign, dragging the kits out of the camp.

"Don't make me snap my fingers in a 'Z' formation!" sassed Leafpool.

"Please don't stop the music! Please don't stop the music!" sang the rest of the she-cats sassing along.

"I wanna take you away!" sang Poppyfrost.

"Please don't stop the music!" the she-cats sang again.

The toms rushed and made out with their respective mates.

Ferncloud screeched in irritation.

**Hey guys! So here's your chapter! Also next chapter we will have a lot of OC action! **

**Skystar16**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thank you for all 56 reviews! And the winner of our 50****th**** review contest is….. TAILGATOMONX3! TailGatomonX3, PM me and we can get started on writing a chapter together! Depending on when we finish, our collaborated chapter will be posted! **

A shriek rose up above the music.

"OMG Zayn deleted his Twitter!" a cat squealed.

"Who are you?" Sandstorm questioned.

"I am Superwholockkit!" she fell to the ground crying.

"Why Zayn?! Why?!" she cried. Animekit rushed to her side and comforted her.

"Everybody! Meet my mate, Feathercloud! She is currently carrying my kits!" said Pouncefire, the Potato Prince.

Everybody bowed to the Potato Princess.

Jokekit chucked a nuke at Bramblestar, who blew up, but since he has the awesome 9 lives of a leader, he resurrected.

"Sandstorm, I challenge you to a singing contest!" cried Animekit.

"You're on!" she shot right back.

The Crew of Building Kitties set up a stage and Sandstorm started singing.

"Someday, I'll be living in a big old city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean!" sang Sandstorm.

The crowd started swaying from side to side. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw made out. Ferncloud screeched and dragged Dustpelt into a bush to do their business…. Making APPLE PIES!

Animekit got up.

"I can make the stars dance. Light up the moon! I can make the stars dance. If you want me to!" she sang perfectly.

Sandstorm's mouth dropped open. Animekit smirked.

"It's a tie! Hey did I tell you about the time where I ate a tie?" asked Purdy, who was judging the contest.

Sandstorm walked up to Animekit.

"Hey when I sing, do you want to sing with me sometimes?" she asked.

"Sure!" Animekit responded.

And that is how Animekit and Sandstorm became singing partners.

"You're so cute!" said Dappletail, pinching Sunny's cheeks.

"Huh?" she said confusedly.

"Attention! I have had a kit!" said Squirrelflight. "Her name is Sparrowkit!"

"Are you sure she's yours?" asked Thornclaw.

Squirrelflight clawed him to pieces.

**Please review if you liked! Also, for me, school is going to start Tuesday, so I will have a SUPER long chapter up on Monday, and then I can write the rest when I get settled into school! Thanks again! TailGatomonX3, remember to PM me!**

**Skystar16**


End file.
